


Give Me My Car Back You Little Freak

by unfledged



Series: Night at the Apartment [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfledged/pseuds/unfledged
Summary: This is part of the Night at the Apartment series, but could probably work as a stand alone. After a night out ends poorly, Napoleon steals Al Capone's car in a fit of anger.





	Give Me My Car Back You Little Freak

Al Capone stood in the empty restaurant parking lot, and couldn't believe his luck. Earlier that night, he and French Toast had been feeling amicable enough to try their hand at a night on the town. Recently, they'd taken a break from the constant bickering that usually defined their relationship, and had been almost getting along, for a time. Now though, he was getting ready to wring the little fella's neck.

They'd been out to dinner. Simple as that. Nothing drama inducing, it could have been a nice night. They'd even decided to split the bill this time, instead of arguing over it like they normally would. But sometime during the night, he must have said SOMETHING wrong, because Napoleon got angry and said some stuff that ticked HIM off and the whole thing culminated in the Frog storming out the front door and leaving Capone in his current predicament.

The little shit had taken his car. Napoleon had driven off in the gangster's huge SUV and left him stranded in the parking lot. The man was always going on about how much he hated the thing, and now the punk has the audacity to steal it? HIS car?! Like hell he was letting Nippy get away with this one. 

He stood in the dark, trying to think his way out of this predicament, when he came up with a plan. He'd have to call one of his men for help. Whipping out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts, but stopped on a different name then he had originally intended. He stared at the number at the screen, and in a fit of vindictiveness, decided on an alternate solution. Tapping the icon entitled 'French Toast', he selected text message.

After glaring at the phone for a few minutes, he typed a single sentence.

"Give me my car back, you little freak."

He smirked and settled back against the outer wall of the restaurant, waiting for the man's reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my life now. This is what I write. If only my history teachers could see me now.  
> As always, my sister and I come up with all of my fanfiction ideas. Check out some of her fanfiction on fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9294694/Tiny-Scourge-1112  
> I also got a lot of ideas for this one from tumblr ship prompts (such as the SUV).  
> This is probably all I'll be writing for this fic, so there won't be any more chapters. I hope people enjoy it regardless!


End file.
